Decisiones
by LydiaVon
Summary: Hiro-san vive feliz al lado de Nowaki pero, ¿Qué sucede cuando decide regresar Shinoda-san por él? ¿Intentará lastimar a Nowaki? ¿Qué deberá hacer Hiro-san para proteger a su Nowaki?
1. Reencuentro

Mi corazón pesaba enormemente, esta vez, me había pasado… no debí haberle gritado aquellas cosas a Nowaki, no cuando sólo él quería saber el motivo de mi perturbación. ¡Estúpido Shinoda-san! Todo había sido por causa de él.

°°°Flash back°°°

-¡Kamijou-kun… hace tanto tiempo! – me saludó en el tren que me llevaría de regreso a casa

-Shinoda…san…

-¿Así es como saludas a alguien que no has visto en años? – preguntó, acercándose un poco más

Instintivamente, retrocedí un poco. Era una suerte que tuviese que bajar en la siguiente estación.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Ya no te agrado? – nuevamente acortó la distancia entre nosotros

-Nunca me has agradado – pensé

-¿Acaso serán… los celos de tu nuevo amante? – preguntó con intención clara

Lo miré con sorpresa, ¿Cómo sabía de Nowaki?

Él sonrió ante mi sorpresa.

-Siempre he amado esa expresión tuya de sorpresa pero… estoy algo molesto, ¿Sabes?

Las puertas se abrieron, permitiéndome la salida.

Anticipándose a mis movimientos, Shinoda-san me tomó del brazo, bajando conmigo.

-¿Qué cree que hace? – mascullé molesto

-Tendremos una charla – explicó en voz baja

Me zafé de él bruscamente, con el enojo aumentando en mí.

-¿Quién te crees? ¡No tenemos nada de qué hablar!

Me sentí intimidado por su mirada, ¡El demonio Kamijou se sintió intimidado por vez primera!

-Andando, llamamos la atención – me jaló a la salida

Mi corazón latía fuertemente, ¿Qué tal si Nowaki estaba fuera de la estación esperándome? ¿Cómo le explicaría este asunto de amanecer en camas extrañas cuando era más joven? Rogué porque no estuviese ahí.

-Su nombre es Kusama, ¿Cierto? Kusama Nowaki…

Mi corazón dio un vuelco, ¿Qué tanto sabía él de mi vida?

-¿Por qué sabes eso?

¿Mi voz estaba temblando?

-Al fin encontré tu punto débil… ¿Qué tiene ese chico de especial?

Realmente me sentí desesperado, Nowaki era mi punto débil y este tipo era capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de salirse de la suya.

-Seamos conscientes, él es universitario y, por si no fuera poco, estudia medicina, ¿Realmente será capaz de protegerte en todo sentido?

¿Cuál era su punto?

-Creo que ahora entiendes mi dilema pero… - me acorraló contra un árbol del parque - ¿Cuánto tiempo durará ese tipo llamado Nowaki?

La sangre se me heló al saber que él me estaba chantajeando con dañar a Nowaki, ¿Realmente sería capaz de hacer algo tan atroz?

-¿Por qué hacer esto? – pregunté con miedo – Eres un hombre casado y con un hijo…

-El primer amor no se olvida, Kamijou-kun – murmuró, acercando peligrosamente su rostro

-Shinoda –san… pare por favor – rogué

Dejó escapar una risita.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Al fin puedo tenerte para mí…

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, tratando de pensar en el bien de Nowaki. Esperé unos momentos sin que nada ocurriese, abrí los ojos luego de unos instantes.

-Es hora de que te acompañe a casa – murmuró divertido

A cada paso que daba sentía temor, temor por toparnos con Nowaki y que algo malo pasara.

Llegamos al edificio en donde giré para impedir que me siguiera hasta mi departamento.

-Por favor, será mejor que hasta aquí llegue usted – expliqué

-No importa, seguiremos viéndonos – afirmó

-¡Eso no sucederá! ¡Tú y yo tenemos nada que ver!

-Será mejor que te cuides, Kamijou – kun – se dio media vuelta, empezando a alejarse – También cuida muy bien de Nowaki, la ciudad ya no es segura…

Lo mire, petrificado de miedo.

Llegué al departamento, aún sintiéndome impotente ante las palabras de Shinoda –san.

-¡Hiro-san, bienvenido! – me recibió Nowaki

Aún me hallaba un poco perdido en mis pensamientos.

-¿Hiro-san?

-Oh, lo siento…

-¿Estás bien? Pareces algo perturbado…

-No es nada, sólo estoy algo cansado – respondí, dirigiéndome hacia la cocina para beber un poco de agua.

Nowaki cerró de un portazo el refrigerador, sujetándome de las muñecas.

-No trates de engañarme, Hiro-san – habló seriamente - ¿Qué sucede?

No podía engañarlo pero al menos debía aparentar.

-¿Qué? ¡No seas idiota! – respondí, zafándome y caminando hacia la sala

Nowaki volvió a tomarme de las manos y yo intenté zafarme, ocasionando que ambos cayéramos al suelo con pesadez.

-¡Para, Nowaki! – exigí, tratando de quitarlo de encima de mí

Nowaki se hincó, estrechándome entre sus brazos.

-Confía en mí, Hiro-san – murmuró

No deseaba que él notara mi temblor. Sin pensarlo, lo aparté con rudeza.

-¡Deja de decir tonterías! ¡He dicho que…!

Para cuando reaccioné, supe que había lastimado a Nowaki sin querer.

-Ah… yo…

Una llamada de emergencia a su celular interrumpió.

-Lo siento, debo irme al hospital – dijo, tomando su maleta y saliendo sin decir más

Ni siquiera pude pedirle perdón…

Nowaki…

°°°Fin de flash back°°°

Mi mundo era Nowaki y, si las cosas no estaban bien entre nosotros, significaba que mi mundo no estaba bien.

En cuanto él regresara, le pediría perdón por mi comportamiento y le diría alguna excusa… No era bueno mintiendo pero debía intentarlo por su bienestar.

El timbre sonó.

Me levanté de inmediato, con la esperanza de que fuese Nowaki. Sin embargo, me llevé una desagradable sorpresa.

-¿Salió de nuevo? – preguntó Shinoda-san

* * *

JOJOJO ESTÁ RARO PERO TENÍA GANAS DE ESCRIBIR OTRO FIC XD


	2. Malentendidos

ADVERTENCIA: LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN

HECHO CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO Y NO LUCRATIVOS

* * *

Mi corazón se aceleró al ver a Shinoda-san parado en el marco de la puerta. Intenté cerrar la puerta pero él fue más rápido, impidiéndome que lo hiciera e ingresando al interior del departamento que compartía ahora con Nowaki.

-¿Qué crees que haces? – pregunté molesto

-Creo que tenemos bastante tiempo para charlar tú y yo

-¡No hablaremos de nada! ¿Quién te has creído?

Me sujetó de las muñecas, apoyando con fuerza mi espalda contra la puerta.

-Siempre pensé que le serías fiel a Akihiko-kun – murmuró a escasos centímetros de mi boca

El teléfono sonó.

-Suéltame – lo aparté un poco – debo contestar

No queriendo me soltó y yo prácticamente corrí hacia el teléfono.

-¿SÍ?

-Ah, Hiro-san… - era Nowaki

-No… Nowaki…

Al pronunciar este nombre, pude percibir molestia en la mirada de Shinoda-san quien se acercó rápidamente para abrazarme por la espalda.

-¡Para! – mascullé

Él sonrió con malicia.

-Escucha – continuó Nowaki – lamento haberme ido sin decirte nada…

No lograba concentrarme pues Shinoda-san empezaba a besar mi cuello.

-…creo que exageré un poco pero fue sólo porque me preocupé por Hiro-san…

Sin poder controlarlo, dejé escapar un leve gemido.

-¿Hiro-san? – Nowaki lo había escuchado, ¡Maldición! - ¿Qué sucede?

-No… no es nada… - traté de apartarlo de mi lado – Debo colgar, Nowaki… yo también siento haberte tratado mal, no fue justo…

Las caricias de Shinoda me impedían hablar.

-¡Para ya con ello! – murmuré con molestia

-Bien… - percibí cierta duda en su voz – en ese caso… te veo más tarde

-Sí, hasta entonces – inmediatamente colgué el teléfono sin poder escuchar las últimas palabras de Nowaki

-¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Qué demonios haces?! – refuté, apartándolo de mi lado

Dejó escapar una carcajada.

-Has olvidado saludarlo de mi parte – comentó con todo el veneno del que fue capaz

-Eres un…

Volvió a sujetarme, esta vez, me hizo chocar contra una pila de libros que se vino abajo.

Mascullé por lo bajo al sentir un punzante dolor en mi espalda.

-Eres una persona adorable, ¿Lo sabías? – murmuró, tomándome de la barbilla

-¡Deja de fastidiarme! – intenté apartarlo

Se detuvo al escuchar el timbre.

Mi corazón se detuvo, ¿Era Nowaki? No podía ser él… él siempre llevaba sus llaves consigo…Miré hacia la mesita en donde solía dejar sus llaves para descubrir con horror que las había olvidado… ¿Quién más podía ser sino Nowaki?

Con manos temblorosas aparté a Shinoda-san… caminé hacia la puerta, tratando de controlar el tiemble al tomar la manija y abrir con cierta premura. Respiré aliviado.

-Akihiko…

-Siento la hora pero… - se detuvo al ver a Shinoda-san

-No hay problema pero… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Misaki está de visita con su hermano y pensé en venir a verte pero…– su mirada se enfocaba sospechosamente en Shinoda-san – tal vez es un mal momento

-No lo es, pasa…

-Creo que es hora de irme – dijo Shinoda-san – el último tren está por salir y me esperan mi familia

Lo miré con cierta desconfianza.

-Nos vemos, Kamijou-kun… cuida lo que dices – murmuró esto último

Me sentí un poco aliviado al ver que se marchaba, sin embargo, me atemorizó un poco sus últimas palabras.

-¿Quién era? – preguntó Akihiko

-Un… amigo – respondí no muy seguro

Akihiko enarcó una ceja.

Me acuclillé para recoger los libros que se había caído por culpa de Shinoda-san.

Sin esperarlo, Akihiko me obligó a mirarlo a los ojos, sujetándome de la barbilla.

-¿Qué sucedió, Hiroki? – preguntó firmemente

Lo miré sorprendido, sin embargo, mi vista se posó en la figura que nos contemplaba desde el marco de la puerta. Nowaki…

-Nowaki, espera…. No es… - antes de poder decir algo, Nowaki se había ido

Me incorporé rápidamente para alcanzarlo.

-¡Nowaki!

Lo detuve en las escaleras.

-No es lo que estás pensando – comenté sin vacilar – Akihiko sólo vino a visitarme porque su pareja ha salido

-¿Por qué Hiro-san y Usami-sensei estaban tan cerca y los libros estaban desordenados?

-Tropecé con la pila de libros y Akihiko sólo se aseguraba de que no me hubiese lastimado… es normal preocuparse por los amigos – enfaticé la palabra "amigo"

-¿En verdad? – su tono era de incredulidad

-Nowaki… - sujeté su rostro con ambas manos - ¿Realmente dudas de mi amor por ti?

-Hiro-san… - me estrechó entre sus brazos – Lo siento… siento haber dudado de tus palabras…

-Tonto… murmuré, correspondiendo a su abrazo

Me calmé al ver que había solucionado las cosas con Nowaki, sin embargo, aún estaba Shinoda-san y eso me preocupaba de sobre manera, ¿Cuál sería su siguiente movimiento?

* * *

BUENO… ETTO…. SIN COMENTARIOS XD

ESPERO QUE LES AGRADE JEJEJE


	3. PESADILLA

ADVERTENCIA: LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN

HECHO CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO Y NO LUCRATIVOS

* * *

La mañana siguiente era sábado y Nowaki tenía el día libre. Me sentía tan protegido entre sus brazos que deseé que la luna jamás se ocultara y que el sol no volviese a salir, sin embargo, debíamos levantarnos.

-Nowaki – lo desperté suavemente

Se movió ligeramente, como un niño pequeño que no desea ser despertado.

-¿Piensas dormir todo el día? – susurré a su oído, sin saber la razón

Dejó escapar una tierna sonrisa.

-Hiro-san está muy cariñoso…

Me sonrojé, apartándome de él.

-Idiota – espeté, evidentemente molesto

Me abrazó, tendiéndome de bruces en la cama y él encima de mí.

-Lo siento, Hiro-san… - murmuró suavemente, su respiración se volvía acompasada

Nowaki se merecía un largo descanso y yo no tenía prisa por levantarme temprano. Lentamente dejé caer mis párpados, uniéndome a la acompasada respiración de Nowaki, durmiéndome con su peso encima de mí.

Mis sueños fueron intranquilos pues soñaba con los acontecimientos sucedidos por Shinoda-san… soñaba en que perdía a Nowaki por su causa y la desesperación me invadía al no poder encontrarlo y darle explicaciones.

Abrí los ojos con el corazón acelerado.

-Hiro-san, ¿Estás bien? – me topé con la consternada mirada de Nowaki – Estás sudando mucho, ¿Te has resfriado?

Negué.

-No es nada, es sólo que hace mucho calor

Una pícara sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Nowaki.

-Tal vez deberíamos refrescarnos – comentó

-Sí, tal vez… - los colores subieron a mi rostro - ¡¿Qué diablos estás diciendo?!

Estrellé una almohada contra su rostro.

-¡Maldito mocoso! ¡Te has vuelto muy atrevido!

Sonrió divertido.

-Se lo he dicho antes, Hiro-san… estoy en mi etapa rebelde

Lo miré de manera fulminante.

Por alguna extraña razón, terminé cediendo a los caprichos de Nowaki… Tal vez cedí porque… porque tenía miedo de separarme de él y de que Shinoda-san regresara… No sentía temores estando cerca de Nowaki.

-Hace un día hermoso – comentó Nowaki, asomándose por las ventanas

-Sí – concordé, situándome a su lado para contemplar el día

-Salgamos a dar una vuelta al parque – sugirió emocionado

Me encogí de hombros.

-Supongo que podemos desayunar fuera y luego caminar un poco en el parque – respondí

Salimos del apartamento, dirigiéndonos hacia el restaurant de siempre. Mientras aguardábamos la comida, ingresó una familia que se situó detrás de nosotros.

-¿Cómo ha sido tu semana? – le pregunté a Nowaki

-Bastante buena – respondió – Senpai me he enseñado muchas cosas estos últimos días y dice que empiezan a considerarme seriamente para que pueda trabajar oficialmente en el hospital

-¿En serio? Eso es grandioso… Felicidades

Sonrió abiertamente.

-De no ser por Hiro-san… tampoco hubiera logrado mi objetivo

Me ruboricé ligeramente, desviando la mirada hacia la ventana que estaba a un lado de nosotros. Mi rostro palideció al reconocer a Shinoda-san entre la multitud.

-¿Hiro-san?

-Ah, lo siento… - traté de apartar la vista del ventanal

Nowaki miró hacia la ventana.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó intrigado

-Nada… creí reconocer a alguien – parte era verdad

-Oh, ya veo – apartó la vista del ventanal, enfocando la mirada en la mesera que depositaba nuestra comida en la mesa

Di un sorbo a mi bebida, mirando por el rabillo del ojo hacia la ventana… Definitivamente había sido Shinoda al que había visto.

Cuando acabamos de desayunar, salimos sin prisa alguna hacia el parque, mirando a las demás personas que venían a divertirse. Nos sentamos a la sombra de un árbol, contemplando el bello paisaje de las familias que jugaban entre ellas.

-Debe ser agradable – comentó Nowaki, repentinamente

-¿Qué cosa?

-Tener una familia… salir cada fin de semana a pasear con ella y divertirte…

Me sentí culpable de alguna forma pues debía de ser difícil para Nowaki el ver a los niños con sus respectivas familias.

-Tal vez debamos… - no acabé la frase pues la sangre se me heló

No muy lejos de donde estábamos, Shinoda-san ayudaba a columpiar a su hijo… miraba de vez en cuando hacia donde yo estaba, agitando su mano. Sentía un sudor frío recorrer a mi espalda, mientras trataba de ocultar mi nerviosismo de Nowaki.

-Nowaki… vayamos a caminar – sugerí, poniéndome en pie

-Ah… por… supuesto

Caminamos en dirección contraria a donde se hallaba Shinoda, pudiendo sentir el alivio de no verlo más. El sol brillaba como nunca, creando una atmósfera agradable inclusive sentí deseos de tomar de la mano a Nowaki, sin importarme que hubiese gente mirándonos. Mientras empezaba a acercar con lentitud mi mano a la de él, desvié la mirada hacia un lado para aparentar que había sido un accidente. El momento desapareció, lo vi nuevamente cerca del lago, mientras su hijo se paseaba en su bicicleta.

Al distraerme, me desvié, chocando con el costado de Nowaki.

-¿Sucede algo, Hiro-san? Ha estado muy extraño este día…

Rápidamente recobré mi compostura.

-¡Tsk! Sólo me distraje un momento, ¿Qué tiene de malo? – realmente estaba irritado porque me sentía intimidado

-Hiro-san… no es para que se moleste tanto

Me lleve una mano a la frente, tratando de calmarme.

-Perdona, Nowaki pero me siento un poco mal – mentí

-Oh, en tal caso deberíamos de regresar a casa

No deseaba arruinar esta bella tarde pero realmente me sentía sofocado por el acoso de Shinoda.

-Siento haber arruinado esta salida – me disculpé en casa

-No hay nada de qué preocuparse – comentó alegre – pero… estoy un poco molesto

Mi corazón latió con fuerza, ¿Se había dado cuenta de Shinoda-san?

Me abrazó por la espalda, apoyando su barbilla en mi hombro.

-Me sentí molesto porque Hiro-san se distrajo y no tomó mi mano

Los colores subieron a mi rostro.

-Hiro-san es muy lindo – murmuró más cerca de mi oído.

Mi corazón no dejaba de latir con fuerza, entremezclándose los sentimientos de culpabilidad y enojo. Sólo deseaba que Nowaki no se viese involucrado en esto. Sentía deseos de llorar por la impotencia de no poder protegerlo.

Para cuando me di cuenta, Nowaki me miraba fijamente.

-¿Qué sucede? – pregunté, tratando de ocultar mis emociones

-No te ves muy bien… deberías descansar un poco – sugirió, no del todo convencido

Suspiré.

-Tal vez tengas razón… te he causado muchas molestias

-La salud de Hiro-san jamás será para menos… descanse mientras preparo la cena

Asentí, dirigiéndome hacia la habitación.

Una vez en la habitación, me dejé caer en la cama, sintiendo un terrible nudo en el estómago… Detestaba el tener que mentirle a Nowaki pero lo hacía por su bien, si bien las mentiras nunca habían tenido justificación para mí, ahora la tenían. Antes de que las lágrimas brotaran de mis ojos, los cerré con fuerza, abandonándome a la inconsciencia del sueño… un sueño intranquilo.

* * *

JEJEJE CREO QUE ES DEMASIADO RARO ESTE FIC XD JEJEJE BUENO, GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS COMENTARIOS!!!


	4. ¿Confianza?

ADVERTENCIA: LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN

HECHO CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO Y NO LUCRATIVOS

* * *

Abrí los ojos al sentir una calidez en mi frente, era Nowaki acomodando mis cabellos para despertarme sutilmente.

Gruñí levemente.

-Lo siento… la cena está lista, ¿Desea Hiro-san seguir durmiendo?

Me incorporé perezosamente, frotándome los ojos.

-No… iré en seguida – respondí

-¿Lograste descansar un poco?

-Sí – mentí

La verdad es que no había podido conciliar a causa de las pesadillas que tuve con Shinoda-san pero no quería preocupar a Nowaki.

Estaba por agregar algo más cuando sonó el teléfono celular de él.

-Disculpa – salió de la habitación para responder a la llamada

Doblé las rodillas para apoyar mi cabeza entre estas, poniendo mis brazos encima, ¿Debía contarle a Nowaki mis temores? No, temía que algo malo ocurriese de decirlo.

-Hiro-san… - ingresó nuevamente en la habitación – Oh, Hiro-san… ¿Estás bien?

Me incorporé rápidamente.

-Ah, sí… ¿Qué sucede?

Se sentó a mi lado, escudriñando mi rostro muy de cerca.

-Estás pálido, Hiro-san, ¿Qué sucede?

Mi interior era un remolino de emociones… tenía miedo, mucho miedo… Hice un enorme esfuerzo para contener las lágrimas.

-Estoy bien… es sólo que me siento aún un poco cansado

-No parece ser eso – refutó seriamente

Tomé su manos entre las mías, agachando la mirada.

-Nowaki… confía en mí, ¿Sí?

Sentía su mirada de preocupación sobre mí, esa mirada suya que siempre descubría la verdad. Una mirada que indicaba preocupación.

-Hiro-san… - suspiró resignado – Confío en ti, es sólo que a veces… a veces temo por que algo malo esté pasando, ¿Algo te preocupa?

Deseaba esconderme entre sus brazos y llorar… descargar mi miedo y tratar de hallar una solución con su ayuda pero Nowaki tendía a ser demasiado impulsivo y eso representaba peligro para él.

-En verdad, no es nada – me aferré a esa idea

Me estrechó entre sus brazos.

-Me llamaron del hospital porque hay muchas emergencias y poco personal pero… tal vez deba de quedarme contigo

Se me dificultaba el controlar el llanto.

Lo aparté ligeramente de mi para poder encararlo.

-No seas tonto – traté de sonar como siempre – Es tu deber como futuro médico, ¿O me equivoco?

Me miró confundido para luego esbozar una ligera sonrisa.

-Eres tan lindo, Hiro-san…

Me sonrojé ligeramente, cruzándome de brazos. Debía de actuar como siempre para evitar el que Nowaki sospechara.

-¡Mocoso engreído! Soy bastante mayor como para cuidarme yo solo – hablé

-Está bien, Hiro-san… no puedo contra ti, iré al hospital – me besó fugazmente – trataré de regresar cuanto antes. La cena está servida, cómela antes de que se enfríe

Se puso en pie, saliendo de la habitación. Aguardé hasta que escuché la puerta principal cerrarse, indicando que Nowaki se había marchado. Al fin pude dejar que mis lagrimas rodaran libremente.

Me recosté en posición fetal en la cama, abrazando la almohada.

-Lo siento, Nowaki…. – me sentía realmente mal al mentirle a Nowaki

El timbre sonó, seguido de unos leves toques a la puerta. Rápidamente limpié las lágrimas que surcaban mi rostro, poniéndome en pie para abrir la puerta. Se me cayó el alma a los pies al ver a esa persona frente a mí.

-Es muy conveniente que ese médico tenga que salir muy a menudo, ¿No crees?

-Tú… ¿Qué haces aquí? – realmente estaba molesto

-Es obvio – dio un paso hacia el frente – Vine a acabar con lo de la otra vez

Tomó mi rostro con su mano, acercándolo al de él.

Lo aparté con furia.

-¡No molestes! – espeté -¿Por qué? ¿Por qué yo? ¡Maldita sea!

Sonrió sarcástico.

-De todas las personas que conocí, tú eres quien más llamó mi atención, además…¿No fuiste tú quien permitió que entrara en tu vida?

Me acorraló contra la pared.

-Será divertido esta vez, podemos llevar a cabo lo que no hicimos aquella vez, ¿O debería emborracharte para lograr mi objetivo?

Estrellé mi puño contra su rostro.

-No eres nadie como para meterte en mi vida, ahora ¡Largo!

Con su dedo índice y de en medio tocó su mejilla con molestia.

-¡Tsk! Esta es la segunda vez – comentó molesto – Pero…

Con sus manos apretó mis brazos contra el muro.

-Me gustas cada vez más – continuó, acercando su rostro peligrosamente

-¡Suéltame! – protestaba, tratando de controlar el temblor de mi voz

Se detuvo a escasos centímetros de mi boca, volviendo a sonreír. ¡Me sentía como un estúpido ratón con el que juega un gato!

-Tal vez debería de exigir un mejor pago cambio del golpe que me diste, ¿Qué me dices? ¿Debería de ser algo mejor que un simple beso?

-¡Idiota! ¡Como si fuera a suceder!

-Oh, créeme… yo sé que sucederá tarde o temprano – susurró a mi oído

Lo miré atónito, ¿A qué se refería con ello?

-Y podría ser antes de lo que imaginas – finalizó, saliendo a paso calmado del departamento – Buenas noches… Disculpe…

Estaba totalmente paralizado, apoyándome contra el muro.

-Oh… ¿Hiroki? ¿Estás bien? – era la inconfundible voz de Akihiko

-Sí… - respondí aún absorto en las palabras de Shinoda-san

-¿No era… el tipo de la otra vez?

-Sí…

"Y podría ser antes de lo que imaginas…" ¿Qué se tenía entre manos con decir eso?

Cuando sentí la penetrante mirada de Akihiko en mí, levanté la mirada hacia él.

-¿Qué sucede? – pregunté inocente

-¿Quién es exactamente ese tipo?

Me tomó desprevenido esa pregunta.

-Un… amigo… - respondí titubeante

-Es obvio que mientes, ahora dime la verdad – me sorprendió su tono firme

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad!

Igual que Shinoda-san hace algunos momentos, me acorraló contra la pared, mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

-Mírame a los ojos y niégame que mientes – fue la primera vez que vi una expresión semejante en su rostro

Nowaki era mi pareja desde hacía 6 años y Akihiko me mejor amigo de la infancia, ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Debía contarle a Akihiko en lugar de a Nowaki?

Suspiré profundamente, desviando el rostro ligeramente con la duda marcada en él.

-De acuerdo, cuéntame todo y no mientas, ¿Entendido?

Era de madrugada cuando escuché la puerta principal abrirse. Nowaki había vuelto.

-¿Hiro-san? ¿Duermes? – preguntó apenas en un murmullo desde la puerta

Me encogí bajo las sábanas, "¿Se los has dicho a Nowaki?" preguntó un Akihiko consternado luego de que le conté a grandes rasgos el problema que me estaba atormentando.

-¿Hiro-san? - escuchaba sus pisadas acercarse con cautela

Sentía la forma en que mi cuerpo temblaba de miedo, "Deberías de decírselo" fue su consejo.

Sí, en efecto, debía de habérselo dicho desde un principio pero, siendo francos, tenía miedo de que Nowaki se enterara de lo patética que era mi vida antes de conocerlo. ¿Seguiría amándome después de saber la forma en que había tocado fondo por amor a Akihiko?

Nowaki ya se hallaba sentado al borde de la cama, despojándose de sus ropas para ponerse su pijama.

Fingí dormir, conteniendo lo mejor que podía las lágrimas… estaba muy asustado como para contarle a Nowaki…

* * *

Etto… perdón por la tardanza pero ps ya saben… maestros malvados… (y acosadores XD)

Bueeeno… espero que les guste ˆ -ˆ


	5. Terror

ADVERTENCIA: LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN

HECHO CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO Y NO LUCRATIVOS

* * *

°°°FLASH BACK°°°

Me dejé caer en el sofá con pesadez, mientras Akihiko se sentaba frente a mí sin dejar de observarme. Tomé una gran bocanada de aire antes de comenzar a hablar.

-Hace unos 6 años, conocí a este tipo llamado Shinoda-san…

Fue bastante difícil el narrarle los sucesos a Akihiko, sobre todo porque él había sido la principal razón de que yo me hallara en ese estado… Está claro que no mencioné nada de eso pero, aún así, no dejó de ser difícil para mí.

Con la cabeza apoyada sobre sus manos entrelazadas, me miró, pensando cuidadosamente las palabras que me diría.

-¿Lo sabe Nowaki? – preguntó seriamente

Lentamente, negué con la cabeza.

-Deberías de decírselo…

-¡No! – respondí de inmediato – No quiero que él lo sepa

Me miró con desaprobación.

-Deberías de decírselo, estamos hablando de tu seguridad después de todo

Mi seguridad… No, hablábamos de la seguridad de Nowaki. No me importaba si yo estaba o no seguro, sólo importaba que él estuviese a salvo de todo peligro pero, al parecer, no era capaz de protegerlo como pretendía.

-Si no se lo dices tú, tomaré cartas en el asunto – replicó molesto, poniéndose en pie

-Akihiko… - era la primera vez que le hablaba con un tono tan serio

Se detuvo al marco de la puerta, girando sobre sus talones.

-No se lo digas… - apreté mis puños por la impotencia que sentía – Debo ser yo quien se lo diga

Terminó de acomodarse su abrigo.

-¿Hasta cuándo, Hiroki? ¿Hasta que sea muy tarde? Yo creo que no… - tomó la perilla de la puerta, dispuesto a marcharse – Te lo repito, ya seas tú o yo, él se tiene que enterar, ¿No crees?

Apreté con mayor fuerza mis puños.

-Deberías confiar más en tu pareja – finalizó, cerrando la puerta detrás suyo

Relajé los puños instantáneamente "Deberías confiar más en tu pareja…" Yo amaba y confiaba en Nowaki… ¿Significaba esto que no lo amaba tanto como yo creía? ¿Significaba eso una herida nueva en el frágil corazón de Nowaki?

°°°FIN DEL FLASH BACK°°°

-Hiro-san… - escuchaba la lejana voz de Nowaki que me movía ligeramente para despertarme

Abrí los ojos lentamente, sintiéndome totalmente agotado y confundido.

-¿Uh?

Nowaki sonrió con ese aire infantil suyo.

-¿Qué hora es? – pregunté aún confundido

-Casi las 8:30– murmuró melosamente

Me incorporé sobresaltado, mirando al reloj con incredulidad.

-¡Tsk! ¡Estúpido Nowaki! – tuve que vestirme en tiempo récord

-Ah, Hiro-san…

-Ahora no – respondí molesto porque llegaría tarde a la Universidad

Salí de la habitación a toda prisa, tomando mi portafolio.

-Hiro-san… - insistía Nowaki

-¡Maldición! – mascullaba sin prestarle atención mientras me colocaba los zapatos

-¡Hiro-san! – insistió nuevamente, sujetándome del brazo

Me zafé.

-Más tarde – comenté – Ahora debo irme

-Ah, pero…

Salí a grandes zancadas del departamento, sin darle tiempo de hablar. Supongo que no haría daño el que me lo dijera después.

Sofocado, llegué a la Universidad sólo para darme cuenta de que estaba cerrada y con mucha razón: era Domingo. Me apoyé contra las rejas, sintiéndome realmente estúpido.

Una pareja de estudiantes pasó cerca, murmurando evidentemente sobre mi estupidez. Rápidamente adopté una nueva posición para evitar dar la apariencia de que había corrido vanamente por no saber el día en el que me encontraba. Fingí ver el reloj de mi celular, seguido de dar un bufido y caminar de vuelta a casa.

Lo iba a matar… definitivamente mataría a Nowaki por no haberme dicho que era Domingo.

Abrí de un portazo, llamándolo con evidente molestia.

-¡Nowaki! ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que era Domingo?! – pregunté furioso

Se asomó desde la puerta de la cocina, sonriendo nuevamente.

-¡¿Qué es lo divertido?! – pregunté aún molesto

Enfatizó más su sonrisa.

-Sinceramente, creí que Hiro-san notaría enseguida que era Domingo – comentó sin borrar su sonrisa

-¡Tsk! – cerré, igualmente, de un portazo – No le veo la gracia

Me senté molesto en el sofá, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás con los brazos extendidos a mis lados.

Nowaki se colocó detrás de mí, tomando mi rostro con ambas manos y acercando su rostro al mío.

-Lo siento, Hiro-san – habló con voz melosa

Estaba ciento por ciento seguro de que si Nowaki fuese una mujer, tendría a todos los hombres bajo sus pies. Era una persona misteriosa que te hipnotizaba por completo pues sabía usar distintos tipos de tonos para hablarte… Imposible rechazarlo y salir corriendo de él.

-Eso fue por no alimentarte adecuadamente, Hiro-san – me riñó dulcemente

-¿Eh? – lo miré a los ojos sin comprender

-¿Por qué no cenaste ayer?

Rápidamente evadí su mirada, temiendo revelar el miedo repentino que sentí.

-Lo siento – me disculpé torpemente – Realmente estaba cansado y me quedé profundamente dormido

-¿Es eso cierto? – podía sentir su seria mirada sobre mis ojos

Me puse en pie, riendo nerviosamente como solía hacerlo cada que me pillaban diciendo una mentira o cometiendo algo vergonzoso.

-¡Por supuesto que lo es! – repuse - ¿Es que no puedo quedarme dormido?

Sentí las cálidas manos de Nowaki estrechándome.

-Me preocupa Hiro-san… siento que me oculta algo – comentó nostálgico

Me sentí culpable por no contrale nada acerca de Shinoda-san. Apoyé mi cabeza sobre su pecho, escuchando los suaves latidos del corazón de Nowaki, ¡Eran tan hermosos y tranquilizadores a la vez!

-Nowaki… - murmuré con los colores subiéndose a mi rostro – Escucho los latidos de tu corazón

¿Qué diablos estaba diciendo?

Nowaki se separó ligeramente de mí, tomando mi mano derecha y apoyándola sobre su corazón.

-Es ahí en donde está Hiro-san – dijo suavemente, como una madre que apoya la mano de su pequeño hijo sobre su vientre y le explica que es ahí en donde crece su futuro hermano o hermana –Y en donde siempre estará

Sin poder evitarlo, derramé lágrimas.

-Hiro-san… ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó consternado, secando mis lágrimas con sus pulgares

Lo abracé fuertemente.

-No te separes de mí, Nowaki…Nunca te apartes de mi lado… - mi voz era apenas un murmullo

-¿Qué sucede?

Dejé fluir libremente mis lágrimas sin decir nada.

Nowaki inclinó el rostro hasta la altura del mío y yo, sin saber la razón, acerqué lentamente mis labios a los de él, quien concluyó un beso apasionado en donde demostrábamos lo mucho que nos amábamos.

-Hiro-san… - separó levemente sus labios de los míos, jadeando

"No digas nada…" pensé, uniendo mis labios nuevamente a los de él.

Nos perdimos en nuestro éxtasis, terminando agotados y muy juntos en la cama. El agotamiento me estaba matando de sueño cuando sonó teléfono de Nowaki.

-¿Hi? – contestó agotado - ¿Eh? ¿Tantas emergencias?

Sentía mi corazón encogerse. Emergencias eran sinónimo de ausencia por parte de Nowaki.

-Bien, entiendo… iré en seguida

Suspiró, apoyando una mano sobre mi hombro.

-Lo siento… tengo que ir al hospital

-No te preocupes, es tu deber – lo tranquilicé, aunque era yo el intranquilo

-Son demasiadas emergencias y es probable que me quede un poco más de tiempo

Abrí los ojos con pavor, ¿Soportaría su ausencia por más tiempo del debido?

-¿Un poco… más? – reiteré inseguro

-No me agrada la idea pero tengo qué…

-Lo entiendo, en ese caso… ten cuidado

Se acercó nuevamente, posando con suavidad sus labios sobre los míos.

-Regresaré lo más pronto posible, Hiro-san – finalizó, saliendo de la habitación

Me encogí dentro de las sábanas, era Domingo, un día espléndido para salir a pasear con tu pareja o estar simplemente con ella pero ahora Nowaki acababa de marcharse al Hospital por emergencias y yo me hallaba solo en casa.

Pasó el tiempo y yo no tenía ningún deseo de salir de casa por temor a encontrarme con Shinoda-san. Mi celular me alertó que tenía un nuevo mensaje.

"Hiro-san… tengo un descanso a las 6 de la tarde, me agradaría que comiéramos juntos. Nowaki…"

Mi corazón saltó de alegría al saber que al menos podría estar un breve tiempo con él. No lo dudé y me alisté para salir.

"Te veo en el parque. Hiroki"

Apresuradamente salí del departamento pese a que aún faltaba casi una hora para vernos y sólo me tomaban unos minutos estar ahí. Llegué al lugar en donde siempre le esperaba cada que lo veía y me senté, ansioso de verle, en la banca.

-¡Vaya, vaya! – mi corazón se encogió al escuchar esa voz – Sí que es una coincidencia, ¿No lo crees Kamijou-kun?

-¿Qué haces aquí? – era miedo o enojo lo que denotaba en mi voz

-Calma, el parque es de todos después de todo

Lo miré con fastidio en cuanto se sentó a mi lado, rodeándome con su brazo los hombros. Lo sacudí molesto.

-¡Lárgate de aquí!

-Oye, oye… baja la voz – se acercó más a mí – No olvides que tu doctorcito podría estar cerca y escucharte

Nowaki. Pese a que aún faltaba para la hora de su descanso, podría salir un poco más temprano y estar cerca.

-¡Dije que pararas! – espeté, poniéndome en pie rápidamente para alejarme cuanto antes de él

Sonrió con malicia.

-Está bien – respondió con un tono extraño – Por ahora te dejaré pero recuerda lo que te dije antes: has de ceder ante mí – se puso en pie, dirigiéndose en camino opuesto al mío – No olvides mis palabras – me guiñó un ojo

Inconscientemente, me llevé una mano al corazón palpitante. Era un tipo bastante raro. Decidí olvidar el pequeño incidente y dirigirme a la entrada del hospital para esperar a Nowaki, era mejor estar cerca y no alejado de él. Lentamente caminé hacia el hospital, deteniéndome en el cruce de la calle para aguardar la luz verde para el peatón… perdido en mis pensamientos.

-¡Hiro-san! – me llamó Nowaki desde el otro lado de la calle

Posé mi vista en él, sintiéndome aliviado de verle finalmente.

La luz cambió de roja a verde para el peatón y Nowaki empezó a cruzar la calle, sin embargo, un auto continuó avanzando. No obstante, los reflejos de Nowaki fueron rápidos y logró retroceder para evitar ser arrollado por el auto. El carro se detuvo, bajando la ventanilla y mostrando el rostro de Shinoda, usando unos lentes oscuros.

-Lo siento mucho, no vi la señal de alto ¿Te he hecho daño? – preguntó aparentemente preocupado

-No… no se preocupe – respondió Nowaki, viéndolo marchar

Antes de marcharse, Shinoda me miró de reojo con una sonrisa a modo de advertencia.

Mi corazón se aceleró al comprender que iba en serio con sus amenazas hacia Nowaki, ¿en verdad deseaba lastimarlo?

-¿Estás bien, Nowaki? – pregunté inmediatamente

Asintió sin apartar la vista del carro de Shinoda que acababa de doblar en la esquina.

-No se preocupes, Hiro-san… ¿Nos vamos?

Asentí y caminé sin decir nada rumbo al restaurant de siempre. Cenamos y dejé que fuese Nowaki el que hablara, limitándome simplemente a escucharlo y, a la vez, tratar de pensar en la forma de poder solucionar el problema en el que me hallaba metido.

-¿Hiro-san…?

Lo miré sin entender de lo que me hablaba.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí…

-Parece… como si algo te preocupara, ¿Es eso?

-Ah….no… bueno, en realidad… - ¿Era el momento en que debía decirle la verdad? – Aún sigo preocupado por lo de hace rato

-Ya veo… Hiro-san, no debería preocuparse por algo así… Puede sucederle a cualquiera

A cualquiera… no me preocupaba cualquiera, me preocupaba él…

Nowaki regresó a cubrir su turno en el hospital y yo temía volver a casa, así que caminé con la mayor premura, esperando algún especie de milagro.

-¿Hiroki? – era la voz inconfundible de Akihiko

¿Era él el milagro que ansiaba desesperadamente? ¿Qué clase de milagro venía en carro?

-¿Akihiko? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vengo de dejar a Misaki en la estación, soy yo el que debería de preguntar eso… Es tarde para que estés solo aquí

-Bakahiko… No soy un niñato así que puedo quedarme aquí cuanto desee

Con un el mismo gesto imperturbable, apoyó sus brazos sobre el marco de la ventana del auto y, sobre éstos, su cabeza.

-Como sea… ¿Se lo has dicho ya?

Sus palabras me dejaron sin comentarios.

Suspiró con fastidio.

-Realmente eres obstinado… ¿En dónde está?

-¿Por qué la pregunta? – pregunté desconfiado

-Es obvio, le contaré acerca de ese tal Shinoda… Debe de estar en el hospital, ¿Cierto?

Dispuesto a marchar rumbo al hospital, subí al auto y le impedí seguir.

-Detente, Akihiko – ordené

-Me niego… No voy a permitir que sigas exponiéndote por culpa de tu orgullo – espetó

Me encogí con temor, sintiendo la forma en que mi cuerpo temblaba.

-Está bien, tú ganas pero… espera a que finalice su turno, no quiero… no quiero que se sienta preocupado cuando tiene tantas vidas en sus manos

Me miró con cierta desconfianza.

-De acuerdo, pero esperaré contigo… - estaba yo por agregar una protesta – Y no aceptaré una negativa por parte tuya

Me resigné a su mandato… al menos sería más fácil decirlo con la ayuda de Akihiko que completamente solo.

Llegamos al departamento y me adelanté para abrir la puerta, sin embargo, cuando intenté encender las luces, no hubo alumbramiento en el interior.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Akihiko a mis espaldas, cerrando la puerta

-Las luces… - no finalicé pues escuché un fuerte chasquido, seguido de un golpe sordo

Giré con espanta para encontrarme con un Akihiko inconsciente en el suelo.

-Es una lástima que no haya sido tu doctorcito, Kamijou – era Shinoda con el objeto con el que había golpeado a Akihiko entre sus manos

Sentí miedo en ese instante… mucho miedo…

* * *

JEJEJEJE BUENO, HASTA AQUÍ LLEGUÉ (PROMETÍ A FABY QUE HARÍA MÁS LARGO EL CAPÍTULO ASÍ Q SERVIDA FABY XD)

PS CREO Q EL SIGUIENTE CAP ES EL ULTIMO JEJEJE, ESPERO Q LES AGRADE


	6. Decisiones

ADVERTENCIA: LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN

HECHO CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO Y NO LUCRATIVOS

* * *

La sonrisa de Shinoda me provocó un terrible escalofrío que recorrió mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza, mientras veía a Akihiko tumbado en el suelo.

-¡Akihiko! – me acuclillé a su lado, moviéndolo ligeramente para comprobar que aún respirara

-Era una molestia de todas formas – continuó Shinoda - ¿Y bien, Kamijou-kun? ¿Has pensado en mi propuesta?

-¡Eres un maldito enfermo! ¡Debería llamar a la…!

-¿A quién? – Interrumpió divertido- ¿A la policía? ¿A tu doctorcito? Eso no representaría un problema para mí… es más, llámalos en este instante

Me sentí impotente al no entender los pensamientos de él, ¿Por qué actuaba tan tranquilo? Sin detenerme a pensar, me dirigí hacia el teléfono que yacía sobre la mesita, sólo para descubrir que la línea estaba muerta.

-Puedo apostar a que Nowaki debe de estar por llegar, ¿O no?

Por un momento me había olvidado de Nowaki… ¿Qué pasaría si llegaba en este instante?

-Sería divertido esperarlo y atraparlo… o mejor aún, sería más divertido aún que el viese la forma en que te hago mío…

-¡Idiota! ¿Por qué crees que permitiré algo tan espeluznante?

-Escucha, Kamijou-kun… - me abrazó por la espalda – Podemos hacerlo de dos formas… podemos hacer esto de una forma en donde tu amado doctor no salga lastimado o… podemos hacerlo de una forma en donde él saldrá herido… La decisión es tuya…

Mis piernas fallaban en ese momento y mi cabeza daba vueltas. Me apoyé contra el muro, sintiendo nauseas al pensar en lo retorcida de la mente de Shinoda. Cuando giré para encararlo y darle mi respuesta final pasara lo que pasara, sentí un paño humedecido en cloroformo contra mi nariz y boca y luego… nada, perdí el conocimiento.

Giré la cabeza a los lados, tratando de ubicar el lugar en donde me hallaba… Estaba en una cama, eso era seguro por lo suave y por las sábanas que se movían a cada movimiento torpe e inseguro que hacía.

-¡Buenos días, dormilón! – saludó una voz en la oscuridad

-Uhh… ¿Nowaki? – mi cabeza dolía excesivamente

La voz rió, encendiendo la luz de la lámpara de noche e iluminando tétricamente el rostro de Shinoda. Mi corazón se aceleró violentamente al grado de que poco faltó para que me infartara… Los colores huyeron de mi rostro al percatarme de que Akihiko se hallaba amarrado a una silla en la esquina de la habitación.

Shinoda me miró divertido, apoyando su cabeza contra una mano.

-¿Te sientes mareado, Kamijou-kun?

Gruñí, llevándome una mano a la sien que empezaba a palpitarme con fuerza.

-¿Qué demonios planeas hacer? – pregunté mareado

Se sentó al borde de la cama, acariciando mi cabeza con una de sus manos. Vanamente intenté sacudirlo.

-¿Qué planeo hacer? – sonrió sarcástico – Enamorarte y hacerte sólo mío…

Se posó encima de mí, besando mi cuello para luego ascender hasta mis labios.

Intentaba hacerme de las pocas fuerzas que tenía para zafarme de él.

-No… suéltame… - protestaba aún débil y confuso por el cloroformo

Escuché el chasquido de la puerta al abrirse.

-¡Estoy en casa! – me paralicé al reconocer la voz de Nowaki - ¿Hiro-san?

Shinoda sonrió con malicia, apagando la luz de la lámpara y caminando hacia la entrada de la habitación.

Escuché los pasos de Nowaki que se dirigían hacia la habitación en la que me encontraba. Abrió la puerta cautelosamente, encendiendo la luz.

-Ah… Hiro-san, estabas…

-¡Cuidado! – lo advertí de Shinoda que estaba próximo a atacarlo

Nowaki reaccionó, esquivando el golpe de Shinoda.

-¿Qué…? ¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó Nowaki confusamente – Espera… eres la misma persona del auto de esta tarde… ¿Qué significa esto?

Pude ver pánico en su mirada en cuanto se topó con Akihiko que empezaba a reaccionar lentamente. Posó su vista en mí para volver a posarla nuevamente en Shinoda.

Shinoda rió estruendosamente.

-Estoy seguro de que Kamijou-kun no te ha contado nada sobre nuestra relación – comentó divertido

-¡No mientas! – dije exasperado y con voz trémula

-El único que no debe de mentir eres tú, Kamijou-kun – corrigió con voz gélida - ¿A caso olvidaste nuestro breve encuentro?

Akihiko había despertado y miraba a cada uno confusamente.

-Y… la razón fue… - posó su vista en Akihiko con una enorme sonrisa triunfante

-¿Qué…? – aún se hallaba aturdido por el golpe - ¿De qué hablas?

-¡Basta! – exigí

-¡Vaya, vaya! ¿Debo suponer que Kamijou-kun no se confesó?

Mi corazón latía desenfrenadamente, sentía pánico de que Akihiko supiera mis verdaderos sentimientos y de que Nowaki supiese la verdad… ¿Qué debía hacer?

-Será un placer narrarles la historia… -se sentó en una silla que se hallaba al lado de Akihiko

-No permitiré que dañe a Hiro-san – intervino Nowaki con semblante furioso

Con expresión de fastidio, Shinoda sacó un arma de debajo de su chaqueta, amputando a Nowaki.

Pude sentir el horror en mí al igual que el de Nowaki.

-¿Y bien? ¿Seguirás siendo una molestia, doctor Kusama?

Pese a la a palidez en su semblante, su mirada continuaba desafiándolo.

Escuché un chasquido del arma, anunciando un próximo disparo.

-Nowaki… - lo tomé de la manga – Por favor…

-¡Hiro-san! – su voz era de reproche

No me importaba si me llamaban cobarde, simplemente deseaba proteger a lo que más amaba y eso era Nowaki, sin él, nada valía la pena…

Lo miré suplicante…por favor, entiende…

Suspiró, desviando la mirada.

Shinoda carcajeó.

-No puedo entender cómo es que se aman – se mofó – Usami-sensei, ¿Sabía que su mejor amigo de la infancia siempre lo amó en secreto?

Los ojos de Akihiko se abrieron de par en par.

-Pero al parecer usted amaba a alguien más, ¿O me equivoco?

La mirada de mi amigo se volvió neutra.

-Pero, ¿Saben? Aún hay más… - posó su vista en Nowaki – Kamijou-kun se hallaba en una etapa de depresión y solía tener citas con distintas personas, obviamente pasajeras…

Pude percibir un destello de tristeza en Nowaki… No sabía si sentirme atemorizado o avergonzado…

-Así que cierto día decidí invitarlo a mi casa y desde luego él aceptó – posó su mirada en mí – Y debo decir que llegó bastante ebrio a mi casa… - sonrió para sí – y no perdió la oportunidad de despojarse de su ropa…

Posó su mirada brevemente en cada uno para apreciar su reacción ante sus ponzoñantes palabras.

Akihiko lograba mantener su compostura, sin embargo, podían adivinarse los pensamientos de Nowaki.

-Al menos deberías de contra las cosas como son – replicó Akihiko - ¿No crees?

Shinoda lo miró de manera fumigante, a lo que Akihiko sonrió.

-¿Por qué no nos cuentas de que entre ustedes dos hubo absolutamente nada?

Pude percibir un destello ligero de felicidad en Nowaki.

-¿Por qué no nos hablas acerca de tus amenazas hacia con Hiroki? ¿Por qué no nos cuentas sobre tus chantajes de lastimar a la pareja de Hiroki si no accedía a cumplir tus caprichos?

Shinoda torció los labios con furia.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Te has quedado sin palabras? – continuó Akihiko

Repentinamente, Shinoda esbozó una macabra sonrisa.

-Hablas y sabes demasiado, Usami-sensei… - enfocó el arma hacia él, jalando el martillo – Serás el primero…

Antes de que pudiese hacer cualquier otro movimiento, Nowaki lo tacleó de lado, sin poder evitar que el gatillo se disparara.

-¡Akihiko! – grité al ver la sangre brotar de su hombro derecho

Mientras ambos forcejeaban, corrí hacia mi amigo herido.

-¡Akihiko! ¡Akihiko! ¿Estás bien? – lo moví para que reaccionara

-Ahhh… sí… estoy… estoy bien – respondió

Inmediatamente procedí a desatarlo, sin dejar de perder de vista a Nowaki quien continuaba luchando con Shinoda.

-¡¿Cómo se atreve a amenazar a Hiro-san? – preguntó furioso

Logré desatarlo, procediendo él a posar su mano sobre su hombro herido.

-¡Hiro-san, salga inmediatamente de aquí!

-Pero…

-¡Deprisa! – ordenó

-No lo permitiré – dijo Shinoda con determinación, tomando el arma que había rodado a un lado

Nowaki lo tomó de la muñeca, impidiendo que usara el arma.

-¡Hiro-san, deprisa! ¡Salgan de aquí!

Como pude, logré ayudar a Akihiko a salir de la habitación pues apenas y podía mantenerse consciente. Rápidamente lo saqué del departamento, ingresando nuevamente para ayudar a Nowaki, sin embargo, al poner un pie dentro de éste, se escuchó un disparo y me paralicé del horror.

-¡Nowaki! – grité desesperado, entrando a toda prisa

Nowaki salió de la habitación apenas manteniéndose en pie, con una mano en el costado.

-Nowaki… - mi voz era apenas un hilo

-Hiro…san… - caminó hacia mí, dejándose caer sobre mí

Lo sostuve lo más firmemente posible.

-Lo siento… no fui capaz de darme cuenta de todo por lo que estabas sufriendo… - se detuvo, haciendo una mueca de dolor

-Nowaki… llamaré de inmediato una a…

Me estrechó más hacia él, negando con la cabeza.

-No te separes de mi, Hiro-san… tengo miedo… mucho miedo…

-No… Nowaki… ¡No!

-Sólo lamento no haberme dado cuenta antes… - su voz se debilitaba más

Lentamente resbalamos hasta la altura del suelo.

-No hables así, Nowaki… - trataba de contener las lágrimas que brotaban de mis ojos

-Me siento muy cansado… lo siento…

-No… te… te pondrás bien, ya lo verás… y…

Nowaki tomó mis manos entre las suyas.

-Temo que la herida es grave y no lo lograré Hiro-san…

Pegué sus manos a mi rostro surcado en lágrimas.

-Por favor… no… - rogué

-Te amo, Hiro-san…

-No hagas eso… ¡No te despidas aún!

Abrió sus ojos, sonriéndome como siempre que llegaba a casa.

-Nos volveremos a ver… - murmuró, cerrando sus ojos con pesadez

-Nowaki… - lo moví ligeramente - ¡Nowaki! ¡No! – hundí mi rostro en su cuerpo ahora inerte - ¡No me abandones, Nowaki!

¡Dios mío! ¿Qué clase de juego macabro era éste? Ya no estaba mi Nowaki… muerto…exánime… sin vida… Podía sentir los movimientos de mis labios gritar su nombre con fuerza como si de esa forma pudiese traerlo a la vida, sin embargo, no lograba escuchar mis palabras ni ver lo que se hallaba a mi alrededor…. Ya nada importaba sin él no estaba… no valía la pena el seguir viviendo tan sólo para sufrir en un mundo tan oscuro que está regido por el cruel destino que te quita lo más preciado sin consideración alguna.

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza, sin dejar de llamarlo… Llévame contigo, por favor…

-Hiro-san… - podía escuchar su voz lejana, llamándome en la oscuridad

Nowaki… ¿Dónde estás?

-Hiro-san… - era tan lejana

Abrí ligeramente mis ojos, permitiendo que una luz intensa me cegara momentáneamente.

-Hiro-san… despierta… - su voz se hacía más firme

Abrí aún más los ojos, encontrándome con varios rostros a mi alrededor… Nowaki… Akihiko… inclusive… ¿Shinoda?

-Está despertando – clamó Nowaki con alivio

-Ah… ¿Qué…? ¿Dónde… estoy? – pregunté confuso

-Hiro-san nos tenía realmente preocupados – respondió Nowaki – Has estado en cama dos días

Posé mi vista con una mezcla de temor y confusión en Shinoda.

-¿Shinoda…san?

Nowaki posó su vista en él.

-Así que en verdad lo conoce – comentó Nowaki, posando nuevamente su vista en mí – Shinoda-san se encargó de traer a Hiro-san cuando se desvaneció en la estación de trenes

-¿En la estación?

-Sinceramente, nunca creí que reencontrarnos nuevamente como viejos amigos fuese tan impactante para ti, Kamijou-kun – comentó Shinoda

Así que todo había sido un sueño…

-Apenas y te saludé te desvaneciste – continuó – Seguro que te encontrabas bastante mal desde que habías salido de tu casa

Traté de recordar… si mal no recordaba, había amanecido con un fuerte dolor de estómago pero por no querer preocupar a Nowaki fingí estar bien, continué mi día con normalidad, haciéndoseme eterno el dar mis clases, cosa que nunca antes había pasado, cuando salí, ansiaba estar en casa pues pensaba decirle a Nowaki y tal vez él me daría algún medicamento o remedio… En la estación de trenes, el dolor empezó a incrementar.

-Al parecer presentabas una seria intoxicación por alimentos – intervino Akihiko, cruzándose de brazos – Debes de ser más cuidadoso con lo que comes

-Usami-sensei tiene razón, Hiro-san – acordó Nowaki – una intoxicación puede ser grave, sobre todo si no se detecta a tiempo – enfatizó sus últimas palabras

Ahora que había escarmentado, me prometí que ante cualquier malestar, se lo comentaría inmediatamente a Nowaki pues no deseaba pasar por el mismo infierno en el que estaba a causa de los delirios por la fiebre que tuve a causa de la misma intoxicación.

FIN...?

* * *

JEJEJE BUENO PUES… ETTO… SIÉNTANSE LIBRES DE SAPEARME XD PERO PUES LA VERDAD ES QUE CUANDO ME PUSE A PENSAR, ME DI CUENTA DE QUE NO LLEVABA A NADA LA HISTORIA Y PUES QUE ME IBA A VER MUY MALDITA SI MATABA A SHINODA O SI EN VERDAD MATABA A NOWAKI (RISA NERVIOSA)

PERDONEN POR LA DEMORA PERO, REPITO, NO SE ME OCURRÍA UN FINAL Y PUES ESTE FUE EL ÚNICO MÁS O MENOS DECENTE QUE SE ME OCURRIÓ JIJI

GRACIAS POR LEER Y POR SU PACIENCIA!

GRACIAS FABY (LENORE) POR HABERME DADOS IDEAS PARA EL FINAL! (Y YA ACTUALIZA EH? XD)


	7. Realidad

-Hiro-san – captó mi atención Nowaki ante de ingresar al departamento

-¿Uhm? – pregunté agotado por el hospital

Nowaki permaneció en silencio por unos instantes, como si meditara sus palabras. Por mi parte, permanecí al marco de la puerta, aguardando a que hablara.

-¿Nowaki? – insistí exasperado

-No es nada, olvídelo, Hiro-san – respondió al fin con una sonrisa

Aunque a veces solía ser una persona despistada, me sentía orgulloso de saber cuándo una persona decía la verdad y cuándo no. Pese al cansancio que embargaba a mi cuerpo, me crucé de brazos, recargándome en el marco de la puerta para verlo fijamente.

-Muy bien, ¿De qué se trata? – pregunté serio

Nowaki pareció sorprenderse un poco pero en seguida recobró la compostura, con esa taciturna sonrisa.

-Hiro-san me ha pedido siempre que no lo trate como a un niño – se explicó, frotando mi cabeza

-Ni que me engañes como a uno – agregué dando un ligero manotazo a su mano – Así que dilo de una vez

La sonrisa huyó de su rostro, quedando únicamente lo taciturno en su expresión.

-Es sólo que me preguntaba si Hiro-san está bien realmente – dijo preocupado

-¿Qué si lo estoy? – no comprendía su pregunta - ¡Por supuesto que si! Después de todo, tú eres el médico y dijiste que todo estaba bien, ¿No es así?

Sus labios se movieron ligeramente como si deseara agregar algo más pero terminó por recuperar su sonrisa.

-Sí, tiene razón – concordó – Pero luces cansado

Froté ligeramente mis ojos.

-Eso es obvio, ¿Quién no se agota de estar en un hospital? – comenté, ingresando al departamento – Como sea, iré a dormir un poco

-Sí, ¿Deseas algo para la cena?

-Cualquier cosa estará bien – dije entre bostezos

-Bien, descansa Hiro-san

-Gracias – finalicé, ingresando a la habitación y cayendo en la cama, cubriéndome perezosamente con las sábanas

Al cerrar los ojos, la imagen de Shinoda-san con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro fue lo primero en aparecer. Con sobresalto abrí los ojos, mirando a mi alrededor. Una pesadilla. Mi corazón se aceleró ante el recuerdo de aquella pesadilla. Repentinamente, me sentía sofocado en la habitación como si en cualquier instante fuese a aparecer el objeto de mis pesadillas. ¡Vamos, duérmete! ¡Duerme! Mis ojos se cerraban ante el cansancio pero la tortura se negaba a descansar pues me atormentaba como nunca antes en pesadillas.

-Hiro-san… - su suave voz era lo único que traía algo de paz

Abrí los ojos con ansia como si de eso dependiese mi vida. Para cuando lo noté, me hallaba entre los brazos de Nowaki, temblando sin control.

-¿Fue esa pesadilla otra vez? – preguntó con cierto aire ausente

Mi corazón dio un vuelco, ¿Cómo sabía acerca de mi pesadilla?

-¿Quién era el intruso en tus sueños, Hiro-san? – insistió

El temor y la vergüenza de que él supiese mi pasado me impedían hablar. En consecuencia, me aferré más a él, tratando de olvidar aquel mal sabor de boca.

Nowaki suspiró ante mi reacción.

-No tiembles de esa forma – susurró como una madre lo haría con un hijo – Fue solo un mal sueño

Secretamente mordí mis labios para impedir que las lágrimas escaparan de mis ojos.

-Jamás te separes de mi, Nowaki – rogué

-Jamás – prometió

El instante se vio perdido ante la interrupción del celular de Nowaki.

-Lo siento, debo ir – comentó consternado – Si no te sientes bien puedo pedir que…

-No – irrumpí, pretendiendo sonar seguro – No es necesario

Nowaki frotó mi cabeza.

-Hiro-san… siempre pretendiendo ser tan valiente – comentó sin saber si era sarcasmo u orgullo – Volveré por la noche – dijo, depositando un fugaz beso en mis labios

Me recosté nuevamente pero, a diferencia de antes, no con temor sino con melancolía por la partida de Nowaki, ¿Qué pasaría si en verdad la pesadilla se hiciera realidad? Esperé hasta escuchar la puerta cerrarse, indicando así que Nowaki había partido. Tomé una ducha y me decidí a salir de casa para distraerme un poco, tal vez el ir a aquella tienda de libros usados me distraería un poco.

Distraídamente salí de casa, adentrándome en el parque para poder llegar a aquella tienda de libros, sin embargo, me sentí repentinamente mareado y cansado a mitad del parque, viéndome obligado a sentarme y descansar un poco, ¡Esto era absurdo! Cerré los ojos unos instantes hasta que al mareo pasara pero sentía una insistente mirada en mí, obligándome a abrir los ojos con fastidio y encontrarme así con un hombre que por poco me mata del susto.

-¡Maldición! ¡Menudo susto me has metido! – farfullé molesto y con el corazón al borde del colapso.

El hombre, que por cierto portaba una capucha oscura, esbozó una sonrisa que me provocó nerviosismo. Tratando de ignorarlo, me puse en pie y retomé mi camino.

-¿Has tenido pesadillas, Hiroki Kamijou? – preguntó en casi una afirmación

-¿Qué? – pregunté sorprendido, encarándolo

-Tomaré eso como una afirmación – comentó sarcástico

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Los sueños y las pesadillas tienen algo en común, ¿Sabes?

Cualquier comentario que hubiese podido decir huyó de mi mente.

-Después de todo, un sueño no es más que fragmentos de tu vida pasada y las pesadillas son una advertencia a lo que sucederá en tu vida

Sus palabras me confundían pero a su vez me atemorizaban.

-Haces bien en temer de tus pesadillas, después de todo, quién sabe lo que una persona puede llegar a hacer por conseguir algo

-¿Por qué sabes todo esto? – pregunté con cierta molestia

-No debes de enfadarte, después de todo fue lo que vi en sueños – comentó, al tiempo que acariciaba al extraña ave posada en su hombro

Estuve a punto de retomar mi camino pero su último comentario me hizo desistir de la idea de ir hacia la tienda de libros usados.

-Yo sólo deseaba evitar aquel accidente pero veo que no pude evitarlo – suspiró y comenzó su retirada

Nowaki.

Corrí a toda velocidad hacia el hospital, rogando porque todo fuese una pesadez de aquel tipo, ¡Dios mío! ¡No mi Nowaki! Llegué al hospital, encontrándome en seguida con Tsumori quien se veía bastante agotado y recién salido de la sala de intervenciones.

-¿En dónde está Nowaki? – pregunté sin rodeos

-¿Eh? - se sorprendió ante mi rudeza – Salió mucho antes de que iniciara la intervención, dijo algo acerca de tu estado de salud y no dudó en marcharse

-¿Regresó a casa? – pregunté confuso

Se encogió de hombros mientras se deshacía de sus guantes de látex.

-Bien, si no te importa debo de ir a trabajar

-Pero…

-Estoy seguro de que está bien, probablemente él llegó a casa mientras tú venías al hospital, ¿Por qué no regresas y te cercioras de ello? – terminó, ingresando nuevamente a la sala de intervenciones

Confuso pero a la vez con cierto alivio, salí del hospital. Lo llamaría para cerciorarme de que estaría bien pero, al buscar mi celular, recordé que lo había olvidado en la mesilla. ¡Doble maldición! Ignorando la razón, aceleré un poco el paso pues deseaba llegar cuanto antes a casa y asegurarme de que todo estaba bien.

"_Yo sólo deseaba evitar aquel accidente pero veo que no pude evitarlo…"_

¿A qué accidente se refería el tipo?

Estando a unas calles del edificio, mi sangre se heló al ver a una multitud rodeando algo a mitad de la calle, mientras el ulular de las sirenas empezaba a oírse a lo lejos. Con lágrimas en los ojos y el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, me abrí paso entre la multitud hasta divisar a Nowaki que se hallaba sentado y con una mano presionando fuertemente su hombro.

-¡Nowaki! – terminé de abrirme paso para situarme a su lado

-Hiro-san… - el dolor en su voz era evidente

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Por qué…? – las lágrimas me impedían pensar

-Fue culpa mía, Hiro-san… - trató de explicar

-No es así – intervino una mujer – Mi esposo y yo vimos cómo ese auto se abalanzó sobre el muchacho en cuanto intentó cruzar la avenida

-Así es – respaldó el esposo – Gracias al cielo y este chico tiene excelentes reflejos o de lo contrario no la habría librado

La gente empezó a murmurar entre sí.

-¡Abran paso! – gritó el hombre de la ambulancia - ¿Estás bien, chico?

-Creo que mi hombro está fracturado – explicó Nowaki con dolor

-¿Puedes levantarte? – preguntó al tiempo que lo auxiliaba en la tarea

Nowaki asintió, incorporándose con ayuda del hombre y mía.

La ambulancia llegó en cuestión de minutos al hospital donde Nowaki trabajaba, siendo atendido de inmediato por Tsumori.

Mientras aguardaba angustiosamente, no dejaba de pensar en la posibilidad de que hubiese sido Shinoda-san. Si mal no recordaba, en mis pesadillas él trataba de arrollarlo en cuanto cruzaba la calle. Mis manos se aferraban con frustración a mi cabeza, ¡¿Por qué tanta obsesión?

Mis cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas con la presencia de Tsumori y Nowaki.

-Por lo que me ha comentado Nowaki – se dirigió a mí – Tuvo bastante suerte al tener sólo un brazo fracturado, pudo haber sido peor de haberlo golpeado de frente

-Senpai – regañó Nowaki – No es necesario asustar, sólo fue un accidente

Tsumori le miró con cierta molestia.

-Dudo de que se tratara de un accidente – comentó sin una pizca de sarcasmo – Pero como gustes

Dando media vuelta, se marchó sin decir más.

-Nowaki…

Éste giró hacia mí, brindándome una sonrisa.

-No se preocupe, Hiro-san, estoy bien

Al mirar su brazo enyesado, las palabras huyeron de mis labios, obligándome a doblar mi orgullo y apoyar mi frente en su otro hombro.

-Tuve miedo, Nowaki – murmuré con voz trémula

-¿Miedo? ¿Por qué? – preguntó sorprendido

-Porque las pesadillas se tornan realidad – murmuré derramando silenciosas lágrimas en su hombro

-Hiro-san- levantó mi rostro con su mano libre – No debes temer, recuerda que siempre te protegeré

Las lágrimas fluyeron con mayor fuerza. El miedo se apoderaba inevitablemente de mí.

Nowaki dejó escapar una risilla.

-No debes llorar, Hiro-san, estoy bien como puedes comprobar

-¡Pero no fue un accidente…!

Nowaki posó su dedo en mis labios.

-No pensemos más en ello y regresemos a casa, ¿Quieres?

Por el bien de Nowaki, debía de armarme de valor y afrontar las consecuencias de mi pasado pero, para ello, debía antes que nada narrarle todo a Nowaki en cuanto llegáramos a casa.

* * *

Bueno, jeje pues creo que ustedes no fueron las únicas en estar inconformes con mi disque final jeje. La verdad es que a mi tampoco me gustó y por eso he decidido escribir la continuación que llevo pensando desde hace mucho tiempo.

Bien, pues ustedes son las juezas XD


	8. Confesiones

Nowaki y yo caminábamos sin prisa alguna sobre la tibia arena, dejando suaves huellas conforme avanzábamos.

"_-Vayamos a la playa – había sugerido a Nowaki en vista de sus forzadas vacaciones"_

El mar, tan calmo y silencioso, de vez en cuando hacia notar su presencia con el suave oleaje que llegaba hasta nuestros pies y lavaba la arena ambarina. ¡Cuánta paz el estar así! No obstante, al posar mi vista en el brazo lastimado de Nowaki, aquella paz se esfumó. ¿Acaso podría regresar la paz a nuestras vidas?

Inadvertidamente, nuestras manos se rozaron en un fugaz momento, pensando ambos en no dejar escapar aquella fugacidad y capturar aquel momento aunque fuesen tan sólo segundos. Nuestras manos se entrelazaron con firmeza, negándonos a separarnos. ¡Te amo tanto Nowaki!

-Hiro-san… - se detuvo, acariciando mi rostro con su mano y acercando sus labios a mi oído – Te amo

Sus labios se deslizaron por mi mejilla hasta llegar a los míos y fundirlos en uno hasta hacerme derramar lágrimas sin saber si de felicidad o terror.

-Estás temblando, Hiro-san – murmuró con suma preocupación - ¿Qué es? ¿Por qué tiemblas?

Intentó mirarme a los ojos pero se lo impedí, aferrándome a él y hundiendo mi rostro en su torso.

-Tengo miedo, Nowaki – mi voz temblaba como nunca creí – Mucho miedo…

-¿Miedo? – la confusión en sus palabras me mataba

-Nowaki… - me separé ligeramente de él, sin atreverme a dar la cara – Hay algo que aún no te he dicho… Un pasado del que me avergüenzo pero que es necesario contarte…

Podía sentir sus ojos azures clavados en mí, tratando de encontrar respuestas que aún no le daba.

Fue doloroso para mí el desenterrar aquel pasado mío y abrir viejas heridas. Mi amor no correspondido hacia con Akihiko. Las mañanas en otras camas. Shinoda-san…

Las heridas no sólo me estaban matando, también estaban matando a Nowaki quien no dejó de reprocharme con la mirada mientras le narraba mi triste historia.

La tarde empezaba a morir con el imponente atardecer. El sol, antes esplendoroso, lentamente caía sobre el mar con sus distintas tonalidades hasta perderse en un matiz rojizo y dar paso a la oscura noche.

Ambos, de un momento a otro, nos hallábamos sentados sobre la arena ahora fría mientras nos sumíamos en nuestros pensamientos y posibles arrepentimientos.

Yo, incapaz de levantar la mirada, hundí mi rostro entre mis rodillas, posando mis brazos sobre la cabeza. ¡Cuán estúpido y arrepentido me sentía en aquellos momentos! Sin embargo, lo que en verdad estaba matándome era el silencio sepulcral de Nowaki, ¿Cuáles serían sus pensamientos?

Nowaki se incorporó repentinamente, causándome sobresalto y obligándome a levantar el rostro para no perderlo de vista, ¡No estaba dispuesto a perderlo! No obstante, grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme con su sonriente rostro mientras extendía su mano hacia mí.

Sin saber cómo reaccionar, tomé su mano y me incorporé con su ayuda para luego ser estrechado por ese brazo. Luego de unos momentos de permanecer abrazado por él, besó mi cabeza.

-Gracias, Hiro-san – murmuró complacido

-¿Ah?

-No tiene idea de lo mucho que significa para mí el que me confíes tus más íntimos secretos

Me hundí más en él, derramando lágrimas y sintiéndome aliviado de alguna forma.

-¿Cómo puedes ser capaz de perdonarme así como así, Nowaki?

Apoyó su cabeza sobre la mía.

-¿Quién soy yo para juzgar tu pasado, Hiro-san? El ayer es historia, no importa si cometimos errores, sólo nos queda mirar hacia delante y saber que siempre podremos superarnos y ser mejores personas.

Era verdad, sólo Nowaki podía hacerme olvidar aquellos malos momentos de mi vida y transformarlos en algo único. Un secreto que sólo le pertenecía a él.

Nubarrones empezaron a formularse en el manto antes estrellado, amenazando con su rugir una tormenta próxima.

-Regresemos al hotel – sugirió, tomando mi mano

Sin decir más, asentí con una tímida sonrisa.

Para cuando llegamos a nuestra habitación, el cielo se iluminó de manera imponente acompañado de un poderoso rugido que provocó la ausencia de luces en todo el hotel. No mentiré, aquel acontecimiento, provocó en mí un mal presentimiento que me hizo estremecer de manera inconsciente.

-¿Tienes frío? – preguntó seductoramente a mi oreja mientras me estrechaba por la espalda

Por breves instantes guardé silencio. Seguramente era mera sugestión la mía.

-Sí – respondí, girando para encararlo y recibir con gusto sus cálidos labios

-Entremos – sugirió, abriendo la puerta y cerrándola tras nuestro ingreso.

-¡Vaya! Llegan algo tarde, ¿No creen? - su voz me heló la sangre

La habitación se iluminó lo suficiente como para distinguir la maquiavélica sonrisa de Shinoda que se hallaba apoyado al marco de la puerta de baño.


	9. Final

La sangre se me heló al pasar miles de razones posibles por las cuales Shinoda-san estaba en nuestra habitación.

-Nunca creí que el famoso Kamijou-kun tuviese la descortesía de llegar tarde – comentó

-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Nowaki retadoramente

Shinoda se acercó lo suficiente para que la luz de la luna lo iluminara y nos permitiera apreciar el arma que brillaba intensamente bajo la luz.

-¡Cuánta descortesía! – dijo él, jugueteando con el arma – Kamijou-kun, ¿puedes creer lo mal educado que es tu doctor?

-Sin rodeos, Shinoda-san – me armé de valor - ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Frotó el cañón del arma contra su sien con cierto fastidio.

-Creo que la respuesta es bastante obvia – respondió

Instintivamente aferré el brazo de Nowaki al empezar a entender sus intenciones.

-Es una lástima – siguió hablando – Nadie tendría por qué haber sufrido si el doctorcito hubiese muerto pero – extendió dramáticamente los brazos – Tenían que complicar las cosas

-¿Y quién eres tú para decidir la felicidad de Hiro-san? – preguntó Nowaki con molestia

-¿Y tú quién eres para hablar en su lugar? – retó Shinoda

Ambos se miraron hostilmente.

-Corre – susurró Nowaki

Le miré sin comprender.

Shinoda se echó a reír, apuntando el arma hacia nosotros.

-Ni siquiera pienses en hacerte el héroe – habló a Nowaki – Te diré, Kamijou-kun lo que sucederá si haces caso a su consejo: saldrás huyendo, dispararé a tu amado ¡Bang! Y luego te alcanzaré y tendremos un buen rato tú y yo, ¿comprendes?

Mis piernas flaqueaban, ¿qué debía hacer?

El silencio se hizo presente ante el toque a la puerta.

-Buenas noches – saludó el hombre desde afuera – Soy el gerente, ¿puede permitirme un segundo?

Posé mi vista en Nowaki y en seguida en Shinoda.

-Una palabra y dalo por muerto – me dijo, sujetando a Nowaki y hundiendo el cañón en su costado

Abrió la puerta y un hombre uniformado saludó cortésmente.

-Lamento importunar pero pedimos una disculpa por las molestias que la ausencia de la luz pueda ocasionarles

-No tiene por qué preocuparse – explicó Shinoda, hundiendo más el cañón en Nowaki – De hecho estábamos a punto de dormir así que no tiene por qué consternarse

-Agradecemos su comprensión, señor – hizo una leve inclinación – Que tenga una buena noche

Sonriendo perversamente, cerró la puerta, hundiendo su nariz en el cuello de Nowaki.

-Tranquilo – presionó con mayor firmeza el cañón sobre el costado al ver que Nowaki protestaba ante su maniobra – No querrás que Kamijou-kun sufra las consecuencias

Mi corazón latía desenfrenadamente al ver cómo Shinoda aspiraba el aroma de Nowaki y sonreía.

-Veo que mi Kamijou-kun tiene buen gusto con sus parejas – frotó su mejilla contra el cuello de éste

-¿Qué pretendes? – preguntó Nowaki firmemente, mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo

Luego de observar fijamente el cuello de Nowaki, posó su perversa mirada en mí.

-Nada bueno, tenlo por seguro – respondió, apretando el gatillo

La escena que presencié me petrificó por completo. El sordo disparo del arma. Las pupilas de Nowaki agrandándose mientras caía luego de que Shinoda lo soltara fríamente. La sangre que empezó a correr lentamente alrededor de Nowaki. La macabra sonrisa. Mis pies guiándome a la salida apresuradamente luego de que mi mano giró la perilla para salir del lugar.

"…_Las pesadillas son una advertencia a lo que sucederá en tu vida…"_

Un enfermo, ¡era un maldito enfermo! Las lágrimas combinadas con la lluvia me impedían ver con claridad por donde corría, provocando que cayera sobre la arena humedecida. Una parte de mí insistía en huir del peligro pero, ¿cuál era el caso si Nowaki yacía inerte en la habitación del hotel?

Shinoda no tardó en darme alcance, forzándome a ponerme en pie. Mi puño se estrelló sobre él mientras lágrimas de impotencia continuaban resbalando por mis mejillas.

-¡¿Por qué él? ¡¿Por qué tenías que hacerlo de esta forma?

La lluvia le daba un aspecto más lúgubre.

-¿Es todo esto culpa mía, Kamijou-kun? – preguntó sombríamente

Una ola alcanzó nuestros pies, haciéndome notar que nos hallábamos a orillas del mar. Sólo atiné a posar mi vista en el mar impetuoso que chocaba incesante contra los acantilados.

-Nada de esto habría sucedido de no ser por tu obstinación – agregó

Dolido por Nowaki, me abalancé sobre Shinoda.

-¡Eres un maldito! ¡Te mataré! – no me importaban las consecuencias de mis actos

Shinoda forcejeó hasta apresarme contra la arena mientras carcajeaba.

-Me gustas más cuando te pones difícil – comentó, besándome forzadamente

Mi cuerpo continuaba forcejeando mientras el agua de mar penetraba en mi boca y nariz, ahogándome dada mi posición poco favorable.

-Quiero hacerte mío – continuaba diciendo, obligándome a tragar el agua salada hasta hacerme entrar en pánico por la ausencia de oxígeno

Sus labios recorrían mi rostro hasta situarse en mi cuello y empezar a desabotonar mi camisa para depositar sus labios en mi torso que poco a poco empezaba a quedar al descubierto.

Mis pensamientos se hallaban turbios: Nowaki; la ausencia de oxígeno; el forcejeo; todo en conjunto.

Shinoda se puso en pie, arrastrándome con él mientras luchaba desesperadamente por hacer entrar oxígeno a mis pulmones. La resistencia que lograba poner en momentos de lucidez se veía opacada ante la fuerza que él tenía sobre mí. Al lugar que me llevó se hallaba oculto entre las rocas que eran golpeadas por las olas embravecidas.

-¡Estás loco! ¡Nos ahogaremos los dos! – gritaba con voz rasposa

-¡Moriremos juntos! – respondió, besándome nuevamente ante mi resistencia

Mi reacción fue el morderlo en los labios, consiguiendo que me soltara brevemente, aprovechando así el momento para tomar aire con desesperación.

-¡Así me gustas! – dijo, aprisionándome contra las rocas que se encajaban en mi espalda dada la fuerza de Shinoda

Las olas se alzaban violentamente, empujándonos con ímpetu contra las rocas. Mientras el agua salada penetraba en mi garganta y nariz, Shinoda no parecía necesitar del tan preciado aire mientras hundía su asquerosa lengua en mi garganta. No resistiría por mucho tiempo más, mis sentidos empezaban a decaer así como mi consciencia.

Repentinamente, me vi librado de las manos de Shinoda, ¿finalmente había colapsado?

-¡Hiro-san! – su voz tan suave me traía paz en medio de la tormenta

Podía sentir sus brazos protectores llevarme a un lugar seguro, un lugar donde estuviese a salvo de la tempestad desatada; después, sentí sus cálidos labios presionar los míos, inyectándome vida a cada soplo que él daba por salvarme. Finalmente un ataque de tos me indicó que aún seguía vivo, tan vivo como mi amado Nowaki.

-¿Me escuchas, Hiro-san? – preguntaba una y otra vez

-Nowaki… - lágrimas de felicidad asomaron por mis ojos

Sonriéndome, acarició mi rostro para luego girar el rostro con violencia y esquivar un golpe de Shinoda. Ambos forcejeaban y lo único que podía hacer era observar desde donde me hallaba recostado y aún con la mente turbia. No tardé en notar lo cerca que estábamos de un, aunque pequeño, peligroso acantilado.

-¡Te mataré personalmente! – escuchaba que decía Nowaki con mirada severa

-¡No si lo hago primero contigo! – protestó Shinoda, dando un golpe en la zona lastimada con el arma

Nowaki se doblegó de dolor, siendo la oportunidad perfecta para Shinoda de atacar por la espalda.

Mis pupilas se agrandaron al comprender que ambos caerían desde el acantilado. Maldije que mi cuerpo aún se hallase aturdido cuando corrí para impedir su caída, siendo vana mi carrera. Ambos cayeron hacia la bravura del mar.

-¡Nowaki! – grité desesperado al perderlo de vista en la inmensidad de las olas que chocaban cada vez con mayor fuerza

Horrorizado, corrí para descender del acantilado y corres a las orillas del mar en busca de Nowaki. Mi vista recorría frenéticamente cada posible movimiento que proviniese de él.

-¡Nowaki! – gritaba con lágrimas en los ojos - ¡No puedes dejarme!

Sintiendo que esta vez la pesadilla de volvería realidad, me dejé caer sobre la arena, sintiendo el agua salada empaparme, ¡me importaba poco si el mar me tragaba de igual de forma! Los sollozos escapaban de mi garganta hasta que un fugaz presentimiento me hizo levantar la vista y ahí estaba él, luchando por llegar a la orilla pese a su estado. En seguida me incorporó y me adentré lo más que pude al mar para ir en su auxilio. Las olas, imponentes, intentaban revolcarme pero mi decisión de salvar a Nowaki era mayor. Finalmente logré sujetar su mano que se estiraba suplicante hacia mí, sujetándolo con firmeza para arrastrarlo a la seguridad de la orilla.

-¡Nowaki, Nowaki! ¿Me escuchas? – sujeté su rostro con ambas manos

Sólo permanecía ahí sin responderme, inconsciente.

-¡Por favor! – presionaba sobre su pecho en busca de reanimarlo - ¡No me abandones! – posé de igual forma mis labios sobre los suyos, proporcionándole respiración de boca a boca

Tosió ligeramente, escupiendo parte del agua tragada, permaneciendo aún inconsciente.

-¡Por alla! – decía una mujer - ¡Ese hombre fue rumbo a la playa!

El ulular de las sirenas y ambulancias captaron mi atención, poniéndome en pie para atraerlo a donde estaba.

-¡Por favor, ayuda! – gritaba desesperado

Los paramédicos descendieron en seguida de la ambulancia, aplicando sus conocimientos para reanimarlo y llevarlo inmediatamente a un hospital. Así mismo, me llevaron en la ambulancia junto con Nowaki, percibiendo que unos hombres uniformados señalaban un poco más lejos de donde nos hallábamos. Unos hombres lo llevaron consigo para propiciarle primeros auxilios.

Llegamos inmediatamente al hospital en donde Nowaki fue llevado a la sala de urgencias, siendo ahí donde dos hombres uniformados me detuvieron.

-¡Tengo que saber cómo estará! – protestaba, intentando zafarme de ellos

-¡Cálmese de una buena vez! – me sujetaban del brazo - ¡Tenemos que hacerle unas preguntas!

Convencido de que sólo lograría más problemas, dejé de luchar para ser llevado por los hombres que al parecer agradecieron mi repentina cooperación.

-¿Reconoce a este hombre? – me mostraron una foto de Shinoda

Desvié el rostro con molestia.

-Si – admití

-¿Puede decirnos qué relación tenía con él?

La pregunta me incomodó.

-¿Por qué soy yo el interrogado? – pregunté - ¡Él fue quien intentó asesinar a Nowaki!

-Las preguntas las hacemos nosotros – respondió uno de ellos en tono irrefutable – Ahora, conteste a lo que se le ha preguntado

-Salí una vez con él cuando aún estaba en la universidad, hace unos diez años tal vez – expliqué no del todo convencido

-¿Por qué razón intentaría asesinar al señor Kusama Nowaki?

Suspiré con molestia y vergüenza por tener que hacer este tipo de confesiones ante uniformados.

-Después de salir con él no quise tener nada más que ver con él pero él no estaba al parecer convencido con mi decisión y en varias ocasiones me buscó, incluso después de que inicié mi relación con… - me aclaré la garganta – Nowaki

-¿Crees usted… haberle dado alguna demostración de afecto?

-¡No! – negué en seguida con molestia – ¡Siempre se lo hice saber pero no entiendo por qué insistía en buscarme!

Los hombres intercambiaron miradas entre sí, asintiéndose.

-Eso es todo, señor Kamijou – dijeron – Puede retirarse

Deseoso de salir de aquel lugar y reunirme con Nowaki, me puse en pie para salir del lugar.

-El señor Shinoda está muerto, señor Kamijou – dijo uno de ellos poco antes de que saliera del lugar

Los miré con cierta incredulidad, sintiéndome demasiado observado por ellos. Temeroso, salí de aquel lugar y me dirigí cuanto ante de vuelta al hospital donde había sido internado Nowaki.

-¿Es usted familiar del señor Kusama? – preguntó una enfermera

Asentí.

-¿Está bien? – pregunté inmediatamente

-Está inconsciente aún – explicó – pero está fuera de peligro, al parecer logró contener el desangrado, ¿tiene conocimientos médicos, acaso?

-Es estudiante de medicina – expliqué aliviado

-Eso explica la razón, el señor Kusama es un hombre fuerte en verdad

-Lo sé – murmuré casi para mi - ¿Puedo verlo?

La enfermera asintió, guiándome a la habitación donde estaba él. Una vez a solas, me incliné a su lado, sujetando su mano.

-Estamos a salvo – murmuré

La noticia de la muerte de Shinoda no dejaba de consternarme, ¿debía ser algo bueno o algo malo? Era un hombre el cual había intentado asesinar a Nowaki, el hombre que amo, pero, por otra parte, no dejaba de pensar en su esposa e hijo, ¿qué dirían al saber la noticia?

Sentí la mano de Nowaki cerrarse en torno a la mía.

-¿Hiro-san? – preguntó confuso, abriendo los ojos

-Estoy aquí – respondí con tristeza disfrazada de alegría

Los narcóticos lo tenían completamente desubicado.

-No hagas esfuerzos – aconsejé – No sería bueno para tu salud

Extendió una mano hacia mi mejilla.

-Estás triste – murmuró

-Temí no volver a verte – respondí con voz ahogada - ¡Te amo tanto, Nowaki!

-Y yo a ti, Hiro-san – respondió, cerrando poco a poco los ojos

-Descansa Nowaki – murmuré, acomodando sus cabellos

* * *

**Epílogo**

Semanas después Nowaki fue dado de alta del hospital y no sabría decir lo que él sentía después de enterarse de la muerte de Shinoda. A veces suelo verlo, cuando piensa que duermo, parado frente a la ventana con una expresión indescifrable, ¿qué sería aquella expresión? Sintiendo a flor de piel el miedo, cierro nuevamente los ojos en busca de la tranquilidad que por tanto tiempo me robó Shinoda.

Pese a que Nowaki no se aparta de mí, aún suelo despertar por las noches, debo admitirlo, empapado en sudor y temblando al pensar que Shinoda aparecerá en cualquier momento.

Cuando me hallo solo, me incorporo y sumerjo mi rostro en agua fresca pero cierro en seguida la llave al recordar aquella noche de horror en la playa, ahogándome a causa suya. Me llevo una mano temblorosa a la garganta, sintiendo claramente la ausencia de oxígeno; entonces respiro lentamente y trato de recobrar la calma. Levanto la vista hacia el espejo y noto las ojeras y palidez a causa del mal sueño. Permanezco despierto hasta que Nowaki o el amanecer lleguen y regreso a la Universidad en donde mis alumnos me temen más que nunca, ¿será por mi repentina ausencia o por mi rostro demacrado? Inclusive el profesor Miyagi ha sabido conservar su distancia desde lo sucedido.

Otra veces, cuando Nowaki duerme a mi lado y despierto con el corazón acelerado, me toma suavemente entre sus brazos, besándome y acariciándome hasta que logr conciliar el sueño a merced de su protección. Por su aspecto, puedo deducir que el sueño ha acudido poco a él.

No mentiré al decir que aquel día marcó nuestras vidas para siempre. Nuestra mente podrá olvidar pero el cuerpo jamás lo hará… Nuevamente él me besa y yo correspondo a ello, nos amamos como antaño y, aunque no lo hemos notado tal vez, ese amor crece aún más conforme el tiempo avanza. Quien sabe, tal vez algún día los malos sueños desaparecerán y volveremos a ser los mismos de antaño.

**FIN**

* * *

Wuuuu etto… ya sé que es maaaalo este fic pero en verdad espero que sepan comprender a esta autora incapaz de darle un fin decente a esta historia (u_u) Una disculpa a todos los que posiblemente defraudaré (otra vez) pero es que en verdad me costó mucho trabajo la historia porque en verdad no tenía un final planeado y la publiqué sin pensarlo (error mío) y supuse que no era justo meterles el gusanito de la duda y después eliminar esta historia u_u otra disculpa.

Bueno, pues creo que fue lo mejor que pude hacer en esta historia wuuuu lamento si defraudé a alguien! TT^TT


End file.
